Box Of Kisses
by kimperly
Summary: Shinichi and Ran hold a precious secret from their son, Conan. Why would they hold such a secret?


Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: Detective Conan does not belong to me but it belongs to Gosho Aoyama. So please do not sue me, I am NOT making a profit out of this fanfic!

~  
'Otousan!' yelled a young girl, she runs up to Shinichi, smiling, she hands him a box, 'Open it!

Shinichi is surprised, the box is covered in gold wrapping paper with a silver bow knotted to the top. A ripped up piece of paper is located on the top of the box, it says, "To Otousan", 'R-Raiko... wha- what's this for?'

'Open it Otousan!' the girl smiles,

Shinichi opens it, to find nothing inside, Shinichi is confused, 'Raiko... what's the meaning of this... I mean... it's empty!"

Raiko has tears in her eyes, 'It's not empty, I-I blew kisses into it. My gift to you Otousan...'

'R-Raiko...' he smiled at her and gave her a hug, 'This is the best gift ever...' 

A white curtain blows in the wind, there's silence.

'OTOUSAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled a young girls voice, then a crash is heard

--

Shinichi wakes up, he pops up from bed, not again...He looks out a window, trying to forget about the dream. Then he turns his head towards the sleeping Ran, beautiful... He gets out of bed, and heads towards the bathroom, washes his face, and looks into the mirror.

_'Open it, Otousan, open it!'_

Shinichi washes his face 2 more times, and stops, he looks back into the mirror, "Raiko..."

--  
"OHAYO OTOUSAN!!!" yelled Conan, he jumped onto a pillow mat, and began eating breakfast.

"Shinichi... you don't seem very cheerful today... are you okay?" asked Ran,

Shinichi took another sip out of his coffee, "I-I'm alright..." Shinichi gets off his chair, and grabs his jacket, "I'm going to work now, ja ne..." Shinichi walks over to the door, and heads out,

"What's wrong with Otousan, Okousan?" asked Conan,

"H-He's fine, get ready for school..."

"HAI!!!!!!!!"

--  
"Ja ne Okousan!!" said Conan as he was walking out the door,

"Becareful Conan-chan!" Ran closed the door, she began to do her morning duties.

When Ran was vacuming the floor, she stumbles upon something. She stops the vacum cleaner, and picks up a gold wrapped box with a silver bow on the top, she looks at the piece of paper attached to it, "To... Otousan.. from Raiko...what is this doing here?" she whispers out, she opens the box to see nothing inside, Ran smiles at the box, she makes her way upstairs to Shinichi's Office, and places it on top of his desk, "Raiko..."

--  
"I'm home!"

Ran walks over to the door when she hears Shinichi's voice, "Welcome home!"

"Where's Conan-chan?"

"He's at school, he won't be home until 9 PM today, it's Saturday Schooling..."

"I see.." he begins to walk upstairs to his desk,

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine..."

"It's about Raiko isn't it?"

Shinichi stops, he looks back at Ran, "So what if it is..."

"Shinichi... let's get on with our life, we have Conan-chan to take care of!"

"I-I know... but isn't it weird?"

"What's weird, Shinichi?"

"That you'd know your own child would die before you did..."

Ran got angry, she ran up to Shinichi and slapped him, Ran paused,"S-Shinichi, I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

Shinichi placed his hand over his cheek where Ran slapped him, "I just wanted to say that..." he began to walk upstairs,

"I didn't mean to do that..." Ran recited again,

Shinichi looked back at his wife, "I know you didn't..."

--  


Ran's Notes  
It's a long story, but I'm about to explain why I got upset with him... it started a long time ago... when me and Shinichi had our first child, her name was Raiko, about age 3, turning to age 4. She was like Conan-chan, she was energectic, and full of spirit. She would run, and play everday with her friends...

We loved her so and we always trusted her. Sometimes in the morning she would jump onto Shinichi's back, and surprise him. We'd always laugh when she did that. One day for Father's Day, she got Shinichi this gold wrapped box with a silver bow on the top, when Shinichi opened it, he was confused, since there was nothing in the box. But Raiko said, "It's not empty, I-I blew kisses into it. My gift to you Otousan..." that was probably the only happy moment Shinichi had with Raiko, until it happened....

Raiko was ran over by a car, and the driver died in hospital. Raiko was in akoma... she was at hospital for 2 weeks... and then she died... in akoma... Both me and Shinichi were heartbroken... 

About a week later, we found out I was pregnant. It was as if... Conan-chan was there... to replace Raiko. I didn't wanna think of such a thing, but the disappearence of Raiko did take in affect. Raiko never jumped on Shinichi's back, and she never gave us a happy smile. Of course, Conan-chan always gave us a smile, but that was Conan-chan... not Raiko. Me and Shinichi never told Conan-chan about Raiko. It was better kept a secret. A secret that plagged us for the rest of our life...  
Of course, Shinichi never said that Conan-chan was better than Raiko or if Raiko was better than Conan-chan. Raiko and Conan-chan were always on the same boat, they both made me and Shinichi happy.

--  
"I'm home!"

"C-Conan-chan!" Ran walked up to Conan-chan, and grabbed his bag, "Why are you so late, it's past 9!"

"Soccer Practice!"

"Okay, then start your homework!"

"I don't have any Okousan, I finished them at school!"

"Then you have free time..."

"YEAH!!"

"To study!"

"Awww.... but Okousan..."

Ran grabbed Conan's hand and pushed him up the stairs, "You have a test coming up, you better study!" she gave him a smile, "We wouldn't want Conan-chan to be failing, would we?"

"Ok..." Conan begins to walk upstairs, "Can I ask you a question, Okousan?"

"What is it, Conan-chan?" Ran was cleaning up a small vase on a counter,

"When are you gonna see Oné-chan's grave?" asked Conan, 

Ran dropped the vase, and Shinichi came out of his office. It seemed Conan's question seemed to echo throughout the house. Shinichi and Ran froze, "H-How does he know about Raiko?"

"H-How can you know about Raiko... How?!?!" asked Shinichi, "I demand you tell me, did Inspector Megure tell you, did Agasa-hakase, Shiratori, Takagi, or Satou tell you, I bet you told him, didn't you Ran?"

"What?!?!? I never told Conan-chan about Raiko!"

"It's okay Mama... Papa... I figured it out myself.."

"What do you mean... you figured it out yourself?!?!" asked Shinichi,

"Yesterday morning, you went to the bathroom Otousan, you were sweating, and you had fear in your eyes, that meant you had a bad dream,"

"I-Is that true Shinichi?!?!?" yelled Ran, 

Shinichi was shocked, "Yes... I did have a bad dream..."

"That is why.... that was why... Shinichi was..." Ran gasped

_"I-I know... but isn't it weird?"  
"What's weird, Shinichi?"  
"That you'd know your own child would die before you did..."_

"That was why Shinichi was talking about Raiko!!!"

"I also heard Papa say her name... Raiko..." said Conan-chan, "I also got her name when I was searching for my soccer ball, I went into Papa's Office to look, and found a gold-wrapped box with a silver bow on top. It was for Otousan!"

"So that was why I found it in the living room... Conan-chan must have took it..." thought Ran,"But how did you figure out she's dead, or if she's your sister!" 

"She doesn't show up anywhere... and the box said, 'To Otousan, from Raiko' and Raiko's a girls name..." Conan crossed his arms, and shut both his eyes, he opened one eye, "I don't know how she died though..."

"I'll tell you how she died..." said Ran,

"Ran! Are you insane? You promised..."

"Some promises were meant to be broken, Shinichi! Wouldn't it be at least alright to tell him... he's fortunate enough to know!"

"How do you know that?!?!"

"Because he just solved something incredible all by HIMSELF!!" yelled Ran, she fell into tears, "He might end up like you one day..."

Shinichi stared at the his wife at the bottom of the stairs, "Ran..."

"Raiko was walking home from school one day.. she was crossing a sidewalk... but she-she didn't see a driver coming, the driver had his eyes distracted by something. So eventually..."

"She got ran over.." said Shinichi as he completed Ran's sentence, "She was in akoma in hospital for 2 weeks, then she passed away..."

Conan looked at his father who was just near to crying, Conan wanted to cry too, but he was too afraid to, "Did I do the wrong thing Mama... Papa?"

"No... you did fine..." said Ran, she smiled, "That was why we always have a daycare pick you up afterschool... so that the same thing wouldn't happen to you..."

"I'm sorry I put you in a lot of grief Conan-chan..." said Shinichi, "I hope this doesn't affect you..."

Suddenly, Conan-chan ran up to where Shinichi was, he grabbed something from his pocket, and held it out to Shinichi. It was like the gold wrapped box but opposite... it had silver wrapping paper with a gold bow on the top, Shinichi opened it to find nothing inside. 

Conan-chan said, "It's not empty, I blew kisses into it." An image of Raiko appears behind Conan, "My gift to you Otousan..." those were the words, Raiko had told Shinichi when she gave him her box of kisses.

"It's not Father's Day..." said Shinichi,

"Let's pretend that it is!" smiled Conan-chan,

Shinichi smiled, "Conan-chan..." he knelt down and hugged his son, "This is the best gift ever..." a tear ran down Shinichi's cheek...

Ran's Notes  
Me and Shinichi had something in particular, 2 lovely children...Raiko's not dead... she's probably watching us right now. I could imagine her smile, her bright smile... but with Conan-chan, it made everything even brighter. Conan-chan is growing up, he's gonna be like Shinichi, I KNOW it, it made me happy to think like that. 

Ever since the Raiko incident, Conan-chan started jumping on Shinichi's back... just like Raiko... Not only that, Shinichi started talking about Raiko about the good times, not the bad. He also stopped having bad dreams.   
The weird thing is, Shinichi started to kiss me every night, something he would normally never do... **giggle** but ever since then, our life changed, it became better and better everyday. We'd visit Raiko's Grave every week, and we'd celebrate her birthday by having a little party with everyone who knew Raiko. Most of them were girls, so Conan-chan wasn't really happy about that **giggle** yes, Raiko is in our hearts, and she's there for us, she's there for us everyday. She's there with Conan-chan the most though , she's there to make sure, he has a bright future...

~  
Author's Note's: This was one really short fanfic because I really didn't put a lot of thinking into it. I'm too busy trying to work on my webpage, and I'm making another fanfic called, "Aoko's Sweetheart" which will be coming soon, it's a really sappy one... (shut up Vibrant...). I tried to make it at least sad but sad fanfic's aren't my specialty, I'm more into the 'Humor' section. I got this idea from a forward my friend sent me... it got me into the idea with this fanfic. I made it a Detective Conan one because I wanted Conan-chan to be like Shinichi, try and figure out that he had a deceased sister. Please do review my fanfic I wanted to know how I did on my first sad/moment fanfic.   
This fanfic is also an example of Ran-neechan's Notes! Please do visit my website for more....


End file.
